Session 4
In which birds were followed, plague victims were ignored, and cults were meddled with. Story 998:Bira:2-8 In Sybel's tavern, Lorna and Kaineth met after a spontaneous musical performance in the morning. The two bards then decided to set off in search of adventure. Looking for additional help, Kaineth approached and recruited the largest person in the bar, Karrthus, while Lorna managed to convince the mysterious traveler Jath to accompany the group. The four decided to investigate birds dropping mysterious notes about rescuing someone from a tower about town. After some searching for clues as to where this tower may be, the group headed out with the general heading of south-west. They were able to establish a more accurate direction by following a strangely organized flock of birds presumably returning to the tower. They were, however, distracted from the path by a strange group of cultists of a goddess of Regret. After following them at their behest. The adventurers were prompted to raid a shrine of a deity of Forgetfulness and slay the worshipers there. Looking to resolve the problem without bloodshed, Kaineth asked to be given time to investigate the shrine. After listening to their leader speak, Kaineth determined that this group was fairly nice and peaceful. Acting impulsively, Kaineth revealed the plot to the group and, after some clarifications on the more specific points of the religious points of the conflict by Jath, managed to convince the worshipers to flee. The rest of the party came out from hiding and were then approached by the violent cultists. After Jath explained what had happened they began to run off after the unarmed worshipers of the deity of forgetfulness. After their leader got a head start, Kaineth cast a sleep spell to knock out 2 of her 4 followers. The remaining two attacked, one knocking out Lorna with a mighty flail swing, the other, deciding that he had lived long enough, attacked Karrthus. Jath, feeling no strong connection to the three or the worshipers of the deity of forgetfulness, decided to retreat from the fight into hiding. Karrthus, going into a rage, attacked his assailant with his Maul and landed a heavy blow detaching it's head. The leader, seeing the fight that had broken out, turned and conjured a spiritual flail to assault Karrthus who sustained a heavy blow. Kaineth, used a healing word to bring Lorna back to consciousness and attempted to knock out the leader with another sleep spell - she appeared to be too resilient for that nonsense. Kaineth then advanced on the remaining cultist follower to draw his attention from the still injured Lorna. Lorna popped up and healed Karrthus who was advancing on the leader of the cultists. In response to Karthus' approach, the leader charged her hands with spiritual power and pulsed it into Karthus, knocking the barbarian unconscious. Things were not going well, so Kaineth knocked out the remaining cultist with a pommel strike from his rapier and ran over to the two sleeping cultists. Pointing his sword at the head of one of them he managed to negotiate a deal, an end to hostilities for the lives of the leaders slumbering followers. She begrudgingly accepted and both groups retrieved and healed their unconscious partners and went opposite directions. Jath rejoined the group which decided to return to town and regroup for a later time. Key Events * The group finds an approximate location for the tower where the man is trapped. * The group sets out, gets lost for a bit, and then finds the path again. * Kaineth keeps talking * The group backs the wrong cultist horse. * BaseMaul decapitations from Karrthus. > Infinite head puns. * Aggressive negotiations. Quotes